Reverie
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: A story about Shirahoshi at Reverie. Focuses not on the event but on her thoughts of Luffy during the event. Luffy also thinks about her as well. Can be thought of as part of One Piece continuation. LuffyxShirahoshi


**Reverie**

Okay guys this fic is about Shirahoshi at Reverie. It does not talk much about the event itself but most focuses is on her thoughts of Luffy during the even. Enjoy and if possible read my other LuffyxShirahoshi works.

Shirahoshi looked around the holy city of Marijoies. This was the first time that she has ever ventured outside of the fishman island. It was something she had been looking forward to ever since she was a child. However that was put on hold due to the notorious Vander Decken, a pirate with an obsession with Shirahoshi. Because of his target target powers, she was forced to be locked away in a heavily fortified tower for her own protection. However thanks to a great young pirate called Monkey D Luffy, she was finally able to venture outside of the tower. He even took it a level higher by saving her kingdom from a bunch of bloodthirsty human hating fishmen radicals, the New Fishman Pirates under the leadership of the cruel Hody Jones. And if that was not enough, he protected Fishman Island from a far more dangerous threat, Big Mom of the four emporerors who he declared war on, not really because he wanted the island as his terroritory but because he wanted to protect the island just like its previous benevolent protector, the great pirate WhiteBeard. Adding to this he helped restore faith in the citizens that humans and fishmen alike could bond. Finally Shirahoshi forged a bond with the islands saviors the Straw Hats and a powerful bond with its captain and her personal hero and savior Monkey D Luffy. Though she doesn't realize it, she has feelings for him. This is not one sided as Luffy too doesn't realize it but he does also have feelings for the mermaid princess. It is indeed a fantasy story about a prince (Luffy) and the beautiful mermaid princess (Shirahoshi).

Today was the event known as Reverie and Shirahoshi along with her family, her father Neptune and her brothers were all present at the event as they were ambassadors for human fishmen bonding. They came with high hopes still fresh with forging powerful bonds with the Straw Hats. Shirahoshi herself was still fresh from her adventures with the young straw hat wearing rubber pirate. Just the thought of him made her feel stronger and more confident, as well as put an adorable blush on her face. Neptune and his three sons were also there for two other purposes besides ambassadors, first they were there as bodyguards to protect her from the cruel Tenryuubito and second and most important of all was to protect her incase the knowledge of Poseidon's power was known. A final reason was to honor a great mermaid, the late queen Otohime who was very influential to her young daughter as well as sons. Indeed this was going to be an important reverie. Knowing this, the family all held themselves out with dignity and royalty. Shirahoshi being as meek and timid as she was had trouble maintaining a graceful aura and had to stick close to her family. She was shy and scared since this was her first time off the island and of all places, it was the center of world power and also she knew she had a responsibility to her people, her family in particular her mother and a merry group of pirates particularly a beloved rubber man. This knowledge gave her strength.

While observing the place she actually enjoyed the scene seeing as a lot of the things her were things not present on Fishman Island and things she wanted to see her entire life. However this came to an abrupt end when an ugly man wearing a glass bubble and had several women behind him in chains following. It was obvious who this was, the worse scum in the world, a Tenryuubito. Instantly Shirahoshi felt scared. She heard stories about Tenryuubito cruelty, about slaves everything. Then the tenryuubito turned his head when he saw her and became wide eyed. Instantly her father and brothers stood infront of her protectively willing to kill this man, yet reluctant to do so knowing how isolated they are from any help and knowing an incident her would quite possibly seal their fate. Shirahoshi all of a sudden felt scared and tears were accumulating.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was stuffing his face as usual. However just when he was in the process of stealing some meat from Brooke's place, he stopped. He couldn't explain it but he felt weird, like he should be somewhere else, like he needed to be somewhere else and that even being the pirate king had less importance than being in this place.

Ussop: Hey Luffy, you okay.

Brooke: Luffy-san, is everything all right, you stopped all of a sudden from stealing my meat. Oh and can I have it back to fill my stomach even though I am a skeleton and do not have one. Yohohoho skull joke.

Luffy: Yeah I'm fine guys, its nothing.

He then quickly ate Brooke's meat. Zorro looked at Luffy curiously and just shrugged it off and went back to eating his own food. Luffy continued to stare at the meat. For once his mind was not on meat but on something else, and he felt a strange urge to be somewhere his mind mysteriously drifted to Shirahoshi. Luffy didn't know why but when he thought of the adorable mermaid princess, a protective feeling came over him, it was a similar feeling to when his nakama was in danger, but it was different for some reason. It was not the "you beat up my nakama and I kick your ass" nor was it a "I will not let you hurt my nakama". No it was just a strange feeling were he wanted to be at her side. He didn't know why but he felt she needed his help and that she was in distress. It was not like when she was crying over his yelling. That was just annoying. This feeling however it was real and he felt she was not feeling good. He felt like he wanted to help her similar to how he wanted to help Nami with Arlong and Robin with CP9. This was just as much but it was different and deeper. He felt he needed to give her his strength.

Back at the Holy Land all of a sudden Shirahoshi remember a handsome pirate, Monkey D Luffy who she adored. All of a sudden she was feeling less scared and more at ease, like he was right her beside her. Whenever Luffy was with her, she felt safe, at ease like nothing could happen to her no matter what. It was not known but Luffy on board the Thousand Sunny sensed her despair. Despite being so far apart, the bond of friendship they shared (and love though no one, not even each other knew it) was still as strong as ever and was connecting them. This bond allowed Luffy to almost sense Shirahoshi's despair and he wanted to help her and be there for her. These feelings of protectiveness was shared to Shirahoshi in turn who felt safe, at ease and stronger. This bond connected to two and allowed feelings to be shared in times of need. It was not a physical bond, it was not even the bond of nakama that she had with the rest of the Straw Hats though that too gave her strength. The bond she had with Luffy was deeper, different, much stronger than Poseidon, than any ancient weapon, one which even being separated by so much distance did not hinder or affect. This was the bond Luffy and Shirahoshi shared with each other that cannot be broken by any force, not even the fear of the Tenryuubito.

Tenryuubito: You are a mermaid. Oh I want you as my wife. (I know that he would see a mermaid as fish but Shirahoshi's beauty is enough for even a Tenryuubito to make an exception)

Shirahoshi: I'm sorry but your not my type. (After she said this, Luffy's sunshine face appeared in her head).

The Tenryuubito was about to get very angry and go on a talk about how they were the creators of the world and even taker her as a slave. However the ease at which she replied actually caught him off guard. Any other woman would have been much more timid and that encouraged him. However Shirahoshi replied in a casual tone that did not even have an inch of fear that it discouraged him and he walked away. Meanwhile the Neptune family was in shock as Shirahoshi seemed least scared. This was especially noted since the 4 of them were Ryuuga Kingdom's greatest warriors and even they were loosing there nerves but Shirahoshi who was not even a fighter was perfectly at ease. However they didn't bother question it as this was great.

The reverie went on pretty good. Not many of the people socialized with them but they did do some talking. By far the most was with the Alabasta Kingdom royalty and bodyguards. Indeed Vivi and Cobra Nefatari were benevolent and would not let species interfere with bonds. The same applied to Chaka and Pell. It seem that while they all got along, Shirahoshi and Vivi got along by far the best. No mention of there friends were mentioned and neither knew of the other's relation with the Straw Hats. However just this connection with the pirates allowed the two girls to bond with other. They though they had no common ground to get along so well but the mere fact that both are close to the Straw Hats allowed them to get along.

Meanwhile back on the Thousand Sunny, all of a sudden Luffy felt happy and at ease. This wasn't the kind of happiness that he had when celebrating a major victory over a powerful foe. It was not the happiness when he got delicious meat. It was not the smile he had when he got a new nakama. This was just pure happiness he felt over simply thinking of someone. Again Shirahoshi came to his mind but this time rather than feeling the urge to help her, he felt content and happy and knowing she was happy and safe brought a smile to his face. A rare smile not one of his goofy smiles or big grins, but a gently smile that seemed reserved only for Shirahoshi appeared. He once again forgot the food basking in this strange happiness that exceeded even his love for food, this happiness that came only when it concerned the beautiful mermaid princess.

Franky: Oye Straw Hat, you've been acting really weird and its beginning to creep me out. Totally not super.

Chopper: Yeah Luffy do you need a checkup?

Luffy: Nah I'm fine.

The rest of the crew looked at Luffy oddly. Also Nami and Robin for some reason were mesmerized by the smile. They were both saved by their idiot captain and despite not acting it, did appreciate him for it. However with him acting like an idiot most of the time, they didn't really bother. But that smile Luffy had was one which they never saw on any of their crew mates and especially not on Luffy. While he may have looked like a puppy with his usual grin, this content smile made him look oddly mature and handsome like a real prince. And they didn't know it, he was a prince an and Shirahoshi the princess. Unfortunately Sanj caught his lovely ladies blush and could not decide between falling into depression or kicking Luffy's ass.

Okay guys sorry for the little LuNa and LuRo moments but the smile was just so rare and so gentle that it practically got their attention. If it was on anyone else they would be mesmerized but it coming from their knight in shining armour, well it did cause a blush to come out. That's just how I put it her. I am a LuNa fan and a slight LuRo fan but I thing there are enough of those out there. Besides those who read my other works know I'm hooked on LuffyShirahoshi.


End file.
